A la Cour comme à la guerre
by Calixtos
Summary: Blanche de Valmant et sa famille déménagent à Versailles sur ordre du Roi. Humbles et honnêtes, ils vont se retrouver confrontés à une Cour où l'Etiquette masque les aspects les plus sombres des courtisans. Et toutes les convictions de Blanche seront chamboulées face au Soleil...
1. Chapter 1 : Le départ

Hey ! Je débute cette fic sans savoir réellement où elle mènera. Je l'écris au feeling sans chercher à aller dans la vraisemblance, il y aura fort probablement de nombreuses erreurs donc je préviens à l'avance. C'est donc une fic sans prétention. Et je m'excuse envers l'Histoire que je vais déformer.

Le rythme de publication sera plutôt rapide mais ce sera des chapitres assez courts.

PS :Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le rating (T ou M) mais comme les moments plus "hard" ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite je laisse le rating T.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Blanche souffla d'épuisement tout en relevant la longue mèche qui lui barrait la vue. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle épongeait le plancher gondolant de la vieille salle à manger glaciale. La tempête avait été rude et de nombreuses lauzes du toit s'étaient détachées puis brisées dans la cour abandonnée du château d'Anvrac. C'était la deuxième fois cet hiver que la propriété avait subi des dégâts. La pluie s'étaient alors infiltrée dans les trous de la toiture et avait formée de nombreuses flaques. Le grenier était actuellement trempé et même les murs de la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée suintaient d'eau. Et toute les habitants du château, en allant de la cuisinière au Marquis de Valmant lui-même, s'étaient mis au travail. Ils étaient au nombre de dix : le Marquis et sa femme, leurs filles, Blanche, vingt ans, Constance, d'un an sa cadette et Anne, la benjamine, Clément, l'homme à tout faire, Lison, la cuisinière, Mathilde, la femme de chambre, Jacques, le fermier et enfin, Louis-Joseph, le fiancé de Blanche. Etienne, l'aîné des Valmant, n'était pas là, il séjournait dans le château de la famille de sa femme. Blanche avait reçu la tâche de nettoyer la salle à manger avec sa sœur Constance. Et armées de serviettes, elles épongeaient ce qu'elle pouvaient.

Blanche regarda sa sœur pensivement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que la maison va devenir. Tout part en ruine et nous nous sommes au bord du gouffre financier selon papa…

Constance releva le visage et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris de Blanche.

-Et tu ne sais pas encore mais… (elle se mit à chuchoter tout en vérifiant les alentours) Papa envisage de tout vendre.

-Comment le sais-tu, s'alarma l'aînée.

-Je le sais, c'est tout, rétorqua Constance.

-Non. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore écouté aux portes !

-C'était trop tentant ! Papa et Louis (car c'était ainsi que tous appelaient Louis-joseph, le fiancé de Blanche) parlaient sans la moindre discrétion et le sujet était trop important pour je ne m'y intéresse pas.

Blanche lança un regard noir à sa sœur et secoua légèrement la tête en faisant balancer ses tresses châtain clair.

-Puisque le mal est fait, raconte-moi tout.

-Et bien… quand je suis arrivée, ils parlaient des dégâts et de l'argent que les réparations allaient demander. Et puis ils ont évoqués l'idée de tout vendre. Et je crois qu'il ont parlé d'autre chose…

-Qu'est-ce donc ? s'intéressa Blanche.

-J'ai peur de déformer leurs propos, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le Roi Louis XIV nous a envoyé une invitation pour aller vivre à Versailles.

-Versailles ? Avec la Cour ? S'exclama Blanche.

-Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? !

-C'est juste que je n'ai jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

Blanche était vraiment surprise, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et sa tête rencontra doucement le sol.

-Mon Dieu, te rends-tu compte que notre vie en serait complètement transformée ?

-Je ne sais pas si cela me plairait, honnêtement j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait nous attendre, dit Constance.

-Ne nous emportons pas, il faut avoir une confirmation, répondit l'aînée.

Après une courte réflexion, elle reprit :

-Je vais voir Louis, peut-être m'en parlera-t-il.

A peine ces mots furent prononcés qu'elle se leva.

\- Tu ne me dénonceras pas ?

\- Promis que non.

Elle s'en alla rapidement en essuyant sa robe humide et noircie par le plancher. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois en haut, elle alla devant la chambre de son fiancé et toqua.

-Entrez ! dit vivement une voix.

Quand Blanche entra, Louis-Joseph, qui était occupé à écrire une lettre, se leva de sa chaise.

\- Ma chérie! Pourquoi venez-vous me voir ?

\- Je me demandais si notre mariage ne serait pas retardé à cause de l'orage, il y a tant de choses à refaire, la propriété est dans un état lamentable.

Louis-Joseph semblait embêté. Mais il déposa tout de même un baiser sur la tempe de sa fiancée.

\- Justement à ce propos, je crois que tous nos plans vont être bouleversés.

Blanche fit semblant d'être surprise.

\- Comment ?

\- Votre père et moi avons tous deux reçu une lettre du Roi. Il nous invite à emménager à Versailles dans le mois qui vient. Il doit sûrement être au courant de notre situation financière.

\- Mais pourtant, Louis, vous avez une fortune décente.

\- Il m'a indiqué que mes qualités de mathématicien l'intéressaient pour la gestion des comptes de certains sujets. C'est réellement plus qu'une invitation, c'est un ordre.

\- Et quand est-il de notre mariage ?

\- Il sera retardé, j'en ai discuté avec votre père, et se fera ainsi à Versailles.

Blanche prit les mains de son fiancé dans les siennes.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à vivre avec des courtisans. Et puis je suis surtout intimidée par le fait de devoir rencontrer notre Roi, il est si puissant, et nous si insignifiant.

Louis-Joseph éclata de rire.

\- Il ne fera pas attention à nous, je vous l'assure. Et pour ce qui est des autres nobles, il est sûr que notre conduite devra être irréprochable. Mais pour cela je vous faire entièrement confiance, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Pour quand est notre départ ? soupira-t-elle en lui souriant tristement en retour.

\- Trois semaines, ce qui nous laisse le temps de préparer nos affaires.

\- La maison va me manquer.

\- De toutes les façons, vous l'auriez quittée pour vivre avec moi.

\- Et puis qui sait ce qui nous attend ?

* * *

\- Papa ! cria Anne, pourquoi suis-je toujours la dernière au courant ? Ainsi nous allons vivre avec le Roi ?

\- Il n'y a aucun intérêt stratégique à te prévenir en premier, répondit le Marquis avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je dois refaire toute ma garde-robe sinon je vais être la risée de toute la Cour !

\- Mais qui a dit que tu y allais ? Nous allons te déposer dans un couvent sur le chemin.

\- Nooon ! Vous ne pouvez m'y obliger ! dit Anne avec horreur.

Blanche et sa mère qui observaient la scène avec amusement, se lancèrent un regard complice.

\- Honnêtement je ne serais pas contre, dit Blanche.

\- Allons ma fille, Anne ne tiendrait pas deux jours, répondit sa mère.

Toute la famille était réunie dans le grand salon, les préparatifs devaient être commencés dans les plus brefs délais.

Blanche s'approcha de son père qui était assis dans son fauteuil préféré.

\- Papa ? Que va devenir la maison pendant notre absence ?

Son père la regarda longuement, sans bouger, son regard était devenu plus triste. Puis enfin il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je dois vendre. Tout s'effondre sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Je perds mon temps et mon argent à retarder son effondrement. D'autres, en revanche, pourront y remédier. Anvrac mérite mieux que nous.

\- Mais… nous allons tout perdre… tout ce que nous avions connu jusqu'à présent. Et Versailles ne sera jamais notre maison, nous n'y serons jamais comme chez nous !

\- J'ai conscience que c'est un sacrifice, mais c'est notre rôle à nous les nobles, de suivre le Roi, nous Lui donnons nos vies, nous nous battons pour Lui.

\- Le mérite-Il ?

Le Marquis regardait avec tendresse sa fille qui se défendait tant qu'elle pouvait de leur situation dont ils n'avaient aucun contrôle.

\- Seul Dieu le sait. Mais en attendant, ne lui compliquons pas la tâche.

Un sourire espiègle lui revint.

\- Je fais venir des couturiers, il faut bien nous habiller un peu, ta sœur a raison, nous ne serions pas présentables.

Blanche lui sourit à son tour. Sa vie serait en tout point différente, son apparence serait de la plus haute importance, sa vie paisible de campagnarde était achevée. Mais une plus de cette appréhension, l'excitation était également là. Elle rencontrerait des jeunes filles de son âge, son cercle de connaissance s'agrandirait, alors que celui-ci pour l'instant était limité au voisinage quasi-inexistant. Et puis… elle rencontrerait le Roi, celui qui avait été désigné par Dieu pour régner sur le plus majestueux des pays, soit le plus grand homme que la Terre puisse porter.

Elle s'approcha de Constance et s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Comment imagines-tu le Roi ? demanda-t-elle, pensive.

\- Tu ne le lasseras donc jamais de poser des questions ? répliqua sa sœur. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai une vision assez impressionnante de Lui, si ce n'est effrayante. On a beau dire qu'Il est agréable à voir, je pense que c'est parce qu'on ne peut dire du mal de Lui. Certes, peut-être a-t-Il une certaine aura, mais je Le vois boursouflé autant d'inactivité que de vanité.

\- Tu es sévère!

\- Mais au moins, j'aurai peut-être une bonne surprise s'il se révèle différent.

Blanche baissa la tête.

\- Est-ce au moins normal que je sois si effrayée ?

Constance lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. Même papa craint un tel changement, mais contentons-nous de faire ce qu'on nous demande et tout ce passera bien.

* * *

Une couturière s'affairait à prendre les mesures de Blanche. Cette dernière, juchée sur un petit tabouret, s'efforçait de ne pas bouger et de garder la tête droite. Elle était la dernière à passer de toute la famille. Leurs dernières économies avaient été dépensées pour le paiement des couturiers venus spécialement de Paris. Cela n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre mais après une grande réflexion, le Marquis de Valmant avait accepté au plus grand bonheur des demoiselles.

En effet, une fois à la Cour, ils ne posséderaient plus rien, sauf quelques meubles, des bijoux et ces vêtements. La tenue et l'apparence étaient primordiaux dans un tel endroit. Et il fallait des affaires à la hauteur de leur rang car les Valmant devaient faire honneur au Roi. Et puis, une fois le château vendu, un peu d'argent serait mis de côté, de quoi vivre plus que décemment. Un don pourrait également être fait à la construction d'un orphelinat.

Voilà que tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Ces derniers jours au château passaient si rapidement et l'effervescence était grande. Tous étaient partagés entre la tristesse de quitter leur maison adorée et l'excitation d'aller habiter à Versailles. Et elle-même, qui avait jusque-là émis de nombreuses objections, semblait tout autant ravie que ses sœurs.

Blanche sauta enfin du tabouret, elle alla toucher tous les tissus que ses parents avaient achetés pour elle seule. Mousseline, soie, taffetas, dentelle… elle ne pouvait tous les nommer. Et surtout elle n'arriver pas à imaginer la beauté et l'élégance de toutes ces robes à venir. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait porté que de simples robes de coton ou de laine. Dans la campagne, il était inutile de se parer alors qu'on passait la quasi-totalité de son temps à l'extérieur. Et Blanche avait l'habitude d'aider le fermier dans ses tâches les plus simples.

Dans moins de trois semaines, toutes ses habitudes seraient mises à la trappe.

Mais une question la taraudait : Serait-elle à la hauteur des autres jeunes filles ? Au moins elle n'avait pas à plaire aux hommes puisqu'elle était fiancée à Louis-Joseph. Mais ses sœurs en revanche devraient trouver un mari à la Cour.

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Toutes les malles avaient été réunies dans la cour. Les voitures étaient en train d'être chargées et les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience. Il ne manquait plus que les voyageurs. A neuf heures pétantes, la famille se retrouva en bas. Le grand moment était arrivé. Blanche avait les larmes aux yeux et se mordait les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Partir définitivement de l'endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté était une telle épreuve. Sans se retourner, elle monta dans la première voiture et ferma les rideaux.

Le marquis et Louis-Joseph s'étaient installés dans l'autre voiture qui était bien plus chargée.

-Constance, voudrais-tu te décaler ? Tu prends toute la banquette, couina Anne.

Et Constance répliqua en lui enfonçant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Maman ! Cria Anne, Constance est désagréable !

Mais la marquise n'était pas d'humeur à faire la loi. Elle ferma les yeux et se cala dans l'angle.

-Les filles, avant que nous arrivions, reveillez-moi. J'ai des recommandations à vous faire.

* * *

Des avis ? :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrivée nocturne

Nouveau chapitre !

Moi qui ne voulait pas me prendre la tête, voilà que je me perds sur Wikipédia ou autre pour des recherches sur la Cour de Louis XIV...

Nesple : Merci pour ta review ! C'était un devoir pour moi d'écrire une fic sur Versailles (j'avais pitié du nombre de fic) ;) Ne t'inquiète pas pour Louis, il sera trèèès présent... Je ne veux pas en dire plus mais j'imagine que tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

Le trajet se révélait plus long et morne que Blanche ne l'avait imaginé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer tant les chemins étaient cahotants. Les vastes plaines et les forêts denses se succédaient sans qu'elle puisse les différencier. Le sol était gorgé d'eau en ce début de printemps. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle et ses sœurs quittaient leur domaine, et alors que Paris n'était pas loin, leurs parents avaient pourtant toujours refusé de les y emmener.

Les premières heures s'étaient déroulées en silence. Blanche profita de l'occasion que ses sœurs, Constance et Anne, et sa mère, la marquise de Valmant, soient endormies pour sortir son carnet de croquis. Elle dessina tout d'abord Anne, qui était allongée sur Constance. Son trait était léger et gracieux mais manquait encore d'assurance. Une fois le travail terminé, elle se mit à imaginer Versailles. Quelques personnes lui avaient brossé le portrait de ce lieu hors du commun mais l'image qu'elle avait en tête restait floue car jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à de telles merveilles. La pointe du crayon posé sur la feuille, Blanche tenta de dessiner ce qu'on lui avait décrit mais rien ne vint : aucune courbe, ni aucun trait ne lui semblait à la hauteur et son imagination avait ses limites. Désespérée elle rangea le carnet et se laissa ballotter au rythme de l'irrégularité de la route.

Vers onze heures du soir, les maisons se faisaient de moins en moins rares jusqu'à former de petits hameaux. Les voyageurs étaient à présent près de Paris. Il ne restait plus qu'un peu plus de deux heures avant d'atteindre Versailles. La Marquise avait été réveillée par ses filles, trop excitées par ce qu'annonçaient ces quelques maisons.

\- Calmez-vous ! Ou vous serez mortes de fatigue avant d'arriver à Versailles ! se désespéra la marquise.

\- C'est l'inactivité qui justement m'exténue, maman, répliqua Blanche. Je ne sens plus mes pieds !

\- Tu peux aller courir avec les chevaux! se moqua Anne.

\- Il faut d'abord que je sache encore tenir sur mes deux jambes, répondit ironiquement Blanche.

\- A ces propos, mes filles, commença la marquise gravement, à la Cour, je crains que votre spontanéité à la Cour ne soit mal vue.

\- Comment cela, maman ? demanda Constance avec incompréhension.

\- Déjà, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais à présent vous devrez m'appeler « Mère. Les courtisans prendraient cette marque d'affection pour de l'impolitesse.

Blanche, Constance et Anne n'étaient pas vraiment surprises mais plutôt dépitées. Elles qui étaient si proches de leurs parents devaient prendre une certain distance d'eux.

\- De même que nous vous vouvoierons et que vous vous vouvoierez.

\- Ma… Mère, vous ne pouvez nous demander de nous vouvoyer…, se buta Blanche. Je suis certaine que de nombreux frères et sœurs très haut placés se tutoient.

La marquise sourit avec douceur à la vue des visages défaits de ses filles.

\- Je sais bien que je ne peux vous imposer cela, tant que cela reste en privé, je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Mais à l'extérieur c'est autre chose.

\- Sauf qu'à Versailles, il est difficile d'avoir de l'intimité, remarqua Constance.

\- Une vie en communauté, quoi de mieux pour apprendre la patience et l'humilité ? s'amusa sa grande sœur.

\- Ou à l'inverse, la rivalité et la vanité, répondit sa mère, c'est pourquoi je vous mets en garde. La Cour est en constante concurrence, chacun tente de désarçonner l'autre en pointant du doigt le moindre de ses défauts, le moindre travers. Votre conduite doit être irréprochable, vous n'êtes plus les sauvageonnes que vous étiez à Anvrac, maintenant vous êtes de vraies demoiselles à l'éducation parfaite. Méditez et maîtrisez chacun de vos gestes, chacune de vos paroles. Ne soyez pas effrontées et soyez discrètes mais sûres de vous, c'est là que résidera votre force.

\- _Mère_ , tout cela nous a été déjà dit, protesta Anne en insistant sur le premier mot, nous avons compris.

\- Je ne vous le répéterai jamais assez. Et surtout, faites attention aux hommes, ceux qui vous charment et vous piègent, vous faites de jolies proies pour les vautours qu'ils sont. Ils n'ont aucune morale et n'ont aucun remord à déshonorer des familles. Le plaisir et le désir de pouvoir sont les seuls maîtres.

Blanche écoutait sa mère avec sérieux, même si elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience – et Dieu merci – ses propos l'effrayaient. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec sa sœur.

\- Mais pourquoi le Roi a-t-il réuni ces nobles, s'ils représentent un réel danger ? demanda Anne.

\- Le Roi n'est pas dupe et ils sont tenus sous sa coupe et ne peuvent pas lutter.

\- Est-ce que notre famille pourrait constituer un intérêt quelconque pour les autres ? Ou bien sommes insignifiants ? questionna Blanche.

\- Cela par contre je ne le sais pas, nous verrons bien comment les choses s'annoncent.

A une heure et demie du matin, les deux voitures s'enfoncèrent enfin dans les bois de Versailles. Tous étaient tendus sur leurs banquettes et passaient le nez à travers les rideaux. Les femmes s'étaient légèrement recoiffées même si elles avaient toujours leurs tenues de voyages. Ils iraient directement dans leurs appartements.

Les ombres s'étiraient au passage des lampes accrochées aux voitures. Rien n'annonçait pour l'instant l'approche d'un lieu de richesses et de puissance. Enfin les arbres se firent plus rares et de nouvelles maisons apparurent. Sur le pavé, les pas des chevaux résonnaient dans la nuit tandis que défilaient les bâtiments. Puis un peu plus loin, à tous s'offrit la vision pâle d'un palais de lumière que barrait un imposant portail d'or. Même à une telle heure, le château ne semblait pas endormi et sa lumière se reflétait sur la cour.

-C'est magnifique, s'exclama la marquise, enchantée.

-Nous allons vraiment vivre ici… je n'ose y croire, ajouta Constance.

Quant à Anne, la mâchoire était prête à se décrocher.

Blanche se pencha de plus belle par la fenêtre, intriguée.

Les bâtiments étaient massifs mais relevaient d'un équilibre et d'un sens du détail sans pareil. Elle ne pouvait voir tous les bâtiments, et la nuit avait sa part d'ombre, mais Versailles paraissait lui ouvrir les bras dans une invitation à y pénétrer.

Un garde, après avoir vérifié l'invitation du Roi, ouvrit le portail.

Les carrosses s'arrêtèrent contre un bâtiment latéral et des domestiques arrivèrent pour décharger les malles. Ils accomplir leur devoir en toute discrétion et avec organisation. Pendant ce temps les Valmant descendirent des voitures.

Blanche se sentait gauche et n'osa même pas s'étirer tellement elle était intimidée.

-Regardez-moi ces toits, dit le marquis enchanté, ils sont également recouverts d'or.

Louis-Joseph s'approcha de Blanche et prit sa main.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien ! Répondit-elle un peu vite, Enfin j'imagine…

Elle promena son regard sur les façades.

-Je suis tellement curieuse de découvrir tout ce que le château possède en son sein.

-Nous aurons tout notre temps pour cela mais d'abord allons dans les appartements qui nous ont été attribués.

Un autre domestique les accompagna à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent par un petit escalier en pierre sculptée. Tous montèrent en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir au plafond haut. Les peintures étaient récentes et recevaient d'une certaine simplicité mais tout de même d'un bon goût.

L'homme s'arrêta à une porte et l'ouvrit de sa clef.

-Voici les appartements du Marquis d'Aulmes, annonça-t-il.

Louis-Joseph s'avança car c'était bien lui. Il salua la famille de Valmant et puis entra. Blanche se pencha pour regarder mais n'eut pas le temps de voir l'intérieur car la porte fut tout de suite refermée.

Le domestique s'avança ensuite et ouvrir une autre porte un peu plus loin.

-Les appartements des Valmant.

Le marquis, le premier à entrer, fut suivi de toute sa famille d'un pas précipité.

Quand Blanche entra, elle remarqua tout d'abord l'étroitesse du salon qui était à présent le leur.

Quelques meubles de simples manufactures étaient disposés de manière à dégager le centre de la pièce. Tout était réfléchi pour optimiser la pièce. Aucune fioriture, ni superficialité.

Blanche se sentait tout de même un peu déçue, malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à des appartements extraordinaires. Ils n'étaient qu'une famille ordinaire qui ne méritait pas un meilleur traitement que n'importe qui d'autre. Et des centaines de familles étaient également présentes. Il fallait bien tous les loger.

L'endroit restait tout de même tout à fait acceptable. A droite, il y avait un couloir où était alignées les portes des chambres au nombre de quatre, plus une salle d'eau.

Les coffres avaient été déposés dans les chambres. Blanche alla dans celle où il y avait ses affaires. La chambre était si petite qu'il n'y avait la place que pour le lit et pour une commode, un bureau et le nécessaire de toilette. Exténuée, elle se lava le visage avec l'eau d'une bassine, défit son corset et se laissa tomber sur le lit qui n'était pas inconfortable.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Mais elle entendit toquer à la porte.

\- C'est Constance, chuchota une voix.

\- Entre.

Constance ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle avait pris le temps de se mettre en chemise.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua la cadette.

\- C'est pour cela que tu dois déranger mon sommeil ? dit Blanche avec ironie, tu peux dormir avec moi si cela peut t'aider.

\- Ma foi, je n'en espérais pas moi de toi !

Et Constance rejoignit sa sœur dans le lit.

\- Maman, enfin Mère, m'a dit que demain nous serions présentés au Roi, dit Blanche pensivement.

\- Tu es vraiment effrayée ?

Blanche ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai encore des réactions enfantines. Je ne ferai jamais le poids face à toutes les jeunes femmes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous apprendrons à nous comporter comme des vraies femmes du Monde.

\- J'espère sincèrement que nous ne serons pas seules, continua Blanche, et que nous serons appréciées.

\- Arrête de te faire du souci, la gronda Constance, nous ne savons même pas à quoi nous avons à faire.

\- Justement ! Nous allons plonger dans l'inconnu, nous qui n'y avons jamais été confrontées. Et soit nos ailes se déploieront, soit nous nous briserons sur le sol.

\- Ne fais pas de la philosophie à une heure si tardive, veux-tu ? N'oublie pas que j'essaye de dormir, je ne veux pas que tu ne me mettes des idées terribles dans la tête.

\- Alors tais-toi aussi.

Les deux mirent cet phrase à exécution.

Et quand Blanche souhait une bonne fin de nuit à Constance, celle-ci ne répondit pas, emportée finalement par la fatigue.

Et Blanche s'endormit alors dans un sommeil sans songe.

N'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous voyez des incohérences. A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3 : Confrontation

J'aurais aimé poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt... mais la fin de l'année scolaire est assez chargée. Mais j'imagine que les grandes vacances me permettront d'avoir un meilleur rythme de publication.

* * *

Nesple : pardon de t'avoir un peu frustrée ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Louis va arriver peu à peu !

Leymyst : Merci pour ta review ! Ravie de voir que ça te plait :)

* * *

Un bruissement d'étoffe réveilla Blanche. Péniblement elle ouvrit les yeux tout en ramenant les couvertures sur elle. Constance venait de se lever. Cette dernière ouvrit les rideaux, inondant la pièce de la timide lumière matinale. Blanche ne tint pas compte de son état ensommeillé et se précipita à la fenêtre. Collant son visage contre la vitre, elle se délecta du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Un parc s'étirait jusqu'à l'horizon. La symétrie et la courbure parfaites des plates-bandes et des arbustes montraient à quel point l'Homme pouvait avoir le contrôle sur la nature. Des bassins venaient compléter la vision presque onirique qu'étaient les jardins.

Puis elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait dormi dans sa robe et celle-ci était complètement froissée. Sans hésitation, elle fit sa toilette et se changea pour une robe beaucoup plus sophistiquée que sa tenue de voyage. Leur nouvelle femme de chambre, Lucie, l'aida dans sa tâche. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, elle faisait son entrée officielle à la Cour. Il fallait donc être à la hauteur. Avec une certaine pointe de fierté, Blanche se mira dans un miroir. Sa robe, d'un bleu-gris prononcé aux touches dorées, possédait un décolleté plus prononcé qu'elle n'en avait jamais porté et mettait en valeur sa poitrine ronde.

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea dans le salon. Louis-Joseph était présent et s'entretenait avec le marquis sur leurs impressions et les derniers détails à régler. Quand elle arriva, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard admiratif à sa fiancée et Blanche répondit en faisant une légère révérence d'un air complice.

La marquise était assise sur le divan et s'éventait son visage marqué par l'anxiété. Anne lui tenait la main dans un geste de réconfort. Constance s'approcha de Blanche, elle était ravissante dans sa robe qui était aussi rose que ses propres joues qui révélaient son excitation.

Tous se préparèrent à sortir et reçurent des ordres quant à leur tenue et enfin ils sortirent.

* * *

La porte du salon s'ouvrit devant eux et le brouhaha auparavant tamisé se déversa sur eux.

Ce qui retint en premier l'attention de Blanche fut la mer de tissus et de broderie. Une décoration chargée aux images divines accentuait la profusion de richesses.

Les conversations se firent moins nombreuses à l'approche des nouveaux arrivants. Et de nombreux visages se tournèrent vers eux même si tout autant ne prenait même pas le peine de jeter le moindre regard.

Heureusement, le Comte d'Aurelly, un proche de la famille, s'approcha joyeusement d'eux. Blanche était paralysée et n'osait avancer sans que les autres ne fasse le premier pas. Des murmures s'élevaient tandis que le Comte d'Aurelly se chargea de faire les présentations avec les personnages les plus importants. Blanche remarqua que toutes les femmes avaient des robes encore plus belles et plus élégantes qu'elle-même ne portait. Soudain elle se sentit gauche et ridicule à côté de ces dames et demoiselles si raffinées. Elles dégageaient une puissance féminine qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant avec une lueur féline dans les regards qu'elle croisait. Ces femmes étaient sur leur terrain de chasse et observaient les nouveaux arrivants pour déterminer à quelle sauce ils seraient mangés.

Les hommes, n'étaient qu'à peine moins raffinés que les femmes, sinon tout autant. Sur leurs traits nobles se détachaient des regards calculateurs. Les Valmant furent donc introduits auprès des courtisans. Le marquis et la marquise s'étaient assis et discutaient affaires avec un homme dont Blanche avait déjà oublié le nom. Constance et Anne étaient passées Dieu sait où avec le comte, tandis que Louis-Joseph avait été demandé par le roi.

Ainsi elle se retrouva seule, au plein milieu du salon, ne sachant que faire. Elle vit que deux femmes l'observaient tout en parlant sans la moindre discrétion, quand l'une se leva et s'approcha de Blanche. Elle fut rapidement suivie par l'autre. Elles firent face à l'intruse, le sourire aux lèvres. Blanche s'inclina légèrement. Elle répondirent à ce geste.

Ensuite, celle qui semblait à l'initiative de l'approche s'adressa à Blanche :

\- Un nouveau visage à la Cour… Vous êtes ?

Blanche se présenta tout en observant son interlocutrice. C'était une jeune femme de son âge, très fine et grande et possédant une crinière flamboyante. Elle avait une regard perçant et des traits longs et marqués.

\- J'espère que votre arrivée se déroule comme prévu, répondit-elle finalement, mais voilà que je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Éléonore de Fombelle.

\- Un peu de fraîcheur à la Cour n'est pas pour me déplaire, dit l'autre. Je suis la princesse Palatine.

A ce nom, Blanche s'inclina.

\- C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, Votre Altesse.

Blanche détailla la princesse. C'était une femme vigoureuse, des boucles blondes serrées tombant négligemment sur son visage amène et agréable et tout autant affirmé.

Les deux femmes n'étaient visiblement pas de la même pousse, l'une mince et anguleuse, l'autre robuste et douce.

\- Au diable les mondanités ! répondit gaiement la princesse, racontez-moi donc comment vous avez survécu jusqu'ici. Si les faux-pas et la honte pouvaient tuer, je serais bien morte dès le premier pied posé hors du carrosse !

\- A vrai dire, vous êtes les premières à qui je parle, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me ridiculiser. Mais cela ne serait tarder, je suis si maladroite ! répliqua Blanche qui s'était détendue par la bienveillance de la princesse, et nous sommes arrivés de nuit, personne n'a pu voir l'état de nos jupons.

\- Que ne donnerais-je pas pour porter au moins une dernière fois des frusques.

\- Il est certain que pour les activités ou les travaux, il est préférable de ne pas être enfermée dans les prisons que sont ces robes et ces corsets !

\- Ainsi vous êtes une campagnarde, constata Eléonore de Fombelle qui s'était auparavant tue pour mieux juger la nouvelle jeune femme, Versailles n'est pas fait pour ceux qui vivent éloignés de tout. Ici nous sommes au cœur et au summum de la civilisation humaine. Mais je peux vous garantir que vous vous adapterez, de grès ou de force.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Eléonore aime bien effrayer les nouvelles venues, dit la princesse pour justifier le caractère de son amie (ou peut-être ne l'était-elle pas?) qui était loin d'être avenant.

\- Je ne fais que la prévenir, se défendit Eléonore. Il serait dommage qu'elle se fasse de fausses illusions.

Blanche n'aimait pas le fait que la jeune femme parlât d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire enfant.

\- Oh ! Je crois que l'on m'a suffisamment avertie, cela fait presque un mois que je n'entends que cela.

\- Très bien, alors amusez-vous maintenant. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire qu'un bal masqué serait bientôt donné.

La princesse éclata de rire.

\- J'apprécie assez le principe du bal masqué, le côté mystérieux de ce divertissement met un peu de piment, si ce n'est que tout le monde me reconnait sans la moindre hésitation.

Eléonore soupira.

\- Tout le monde se reconnait, c'est juste qu'on fait tous semblant d'être en face d'inconnus.

\- Y a t'il seulement des choses pour lesquelles on ne fait pas semblant de toute manière ? rétorqua la princesse,

Puis après une courte pause pendant laquelle elle paraissait absente, elle reprit :

\- Venez vous asseoir avec nous, entre femmes il est important de se soutenir. Et puis nous avons tant se raconter ! Nous sommes faites pour s'entendre !

Sur ce, toutes se dirigèrent des fauteuils où elles étaient installées auparavant.

\- Avez-vous déjà participé à des fêtes ? demanda Eléonore à Blanche.

\- Bien sûr, j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas le même genre de fête que l'on donne ici, mais elles restaient tout à fait agréables. Cela restait modeste et en petit comité évidemment.

Puis Eléonore se mit à raconter quelques potins sans intérêts, où les histoires de cœur était au centre de toute intrigue. Rapidement, la princesse et Blanche s'en désintéressèrent et virent à parler de sujets plus plaisants à leurs yeux.

\- ... Le cheval s'était blessé à la jambe, raconta la princesse, j'étais seule au beau milieu de l'immense forêt, après l'avoir abandonné j'ai dû marcher jusqu'à trouver de l'aide. Le soir, alors que j'étais prête à m'effondrer, j'ai repéré une petite maison adorable. Les vieux époux qui y habitaient m'ont accueillis sans poser de question. Jamais on ne s'est occupé de moi avec tant de gentillesse. Je serais bien restée avec eux mais figurez-vous que l'on m'a retrouvée deux jours plus tard ! J'avais presque eu le temps de me faire à la vie paysanne ! Mes parents étaient paniqués mais moi enchantée !

Vers onze heures du matin, avant de partir, la femme du Duc d'Orléans glissa à Blanche :

\- Venez dans mes appartements ce soir à neuf heures, nous parlerons de choses plus sérieuses, je pense que nous pourrions devenir de bonnes amies.

Blanche, en rejoignant ses parents, ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'expression de fierté ou même de suffisance d'Eléonore. Sa présence l'avait légèrement mise à l'aise mais peut être avec le temps, elle apprendrait à l'apprécier... elle souhaitait au moins qu'elle ne se rangeât pas parmi ses ennemies.

A l'inverse, la Princesse Palatine semblait avoir un cœur d'or et généreux, tout de suite, elle l'avait aimée. Blanche espérait énormément qu'elle pourrait s'en faire une amie.

* * *

\- Nous nous présenterons au roi lors de la promenade en début d'après-midi, expliqua le marquis.

La famille s'était réunie pour le dîner dans les appartements. Louis-Joseph n'était pas présent, il assistait à celui du roi.

\- Votre fiancé s'est déjà fait à la vie de Cour, dirait-on, ajouta le marquis à l'adresse de Blanche.

\- C'est ce que j'ai constaté, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait plus beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de moi, son poste lui tient vraiment à cœur, il veut s'y investir complètement, gérer des comptes est une tâche très importante, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Une fois mariés, vous serez à ses côtés, dit sa mère, il pourra vous consacrer plus de temps, je n'en doute pas, sachant qu'il sera bien récompensé pour son laborieux travail. Des calculs, des algorithmes, … Il a bien du courage, moi je n'ai jamais compris ces histoires-là et Dieu sait combien j'y ai consacré mes matinées !

\- Alors que la lecture ou le dessin sont tellement plus passionnants ! continua Blanche. D'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que le roi est un mécène des arts sans précédent. Il a récemment commandé de nombreuses sculptures pour les jardins.

\- D'où tires- tu cette information ? demanda Constance.

\- J'ai fait connaissance avec Eleonore de Fombelle, elle l'a rapidement évoqué lors d'une de ses histoires.

\- Ah tu vois ! Tu as déjà fait des rencontres.

\- Oui, et surtout avec la princesse Palatine, elle m'a invitée ce soir.

\- Il n'y a pas que ton fiancé qui démarre fort !

Blanche sourit, finalement, peut-être se faire des amis n'allait pas être aussi compliqué qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, mais il fallait les mériter.

Et le repas continua dans la liesse, chacun avait tant de choses à raconter !

* * *

A quatorze heures, tous se rendirent dans les jardins pour la promenade. D'autres nobles étaient également présents, ils étaient environ une vingtaine.

Le soleil timide perçait les nuages filandreux et venait éclairer le bassin par des rayons droits et épars. Tous attendaient le roi dans un bourdonnement impatient, tandis que Blanche et Constance, légèrement en retrait, guettaient l'arrivée de Louis XIV.

\- J'imagine qu'un roi doit savoir se faire désirer, dit Blanche d'un ton ironique.

\- Et ce n'est pas lui qui est en retard mais nous qui sommes en avance, s'amusa Constance.

Enfin, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule, les gens s'écartaient et s'inclinaient dans un profond respect.

Blanche, gagnée par la curiosité, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le cou pour voir enfin celui tant espéré.

Il était suivi par quelques sujets qui marchaient un peu en retrait. D'un pas vif et certain, il avançait, droit et majestueux. Blanche fut frappée par la jeunesse de son visage, qui pour autant dénonçait une grande maturité et fermeté, par son expression indifférente.

Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle baissa les yeux et fit une profonde révérence comme si son sort en dépendait. Il n'eut aucun regard pour elle. Ensuite certains courtisans se pressèrent à ses côtés. A l'arrière de la procession avec sa sœur cadette, elle chuchota :

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme cela.

\- Et comment le voyais-tu ?

\- Honnêtement, je l'imaginais avec un embonpoint et moins attrayant ! dit Blanche en riant.

\- Moi je le trouve plutôt intimidant. Et puis nous avons déjà vu un de ses portraits qui, je peux maintenant l'affirmer, est assez réaliste.

\- Certes, mais beaucoup de portrait embellissent le sujet.

\- Il faut croire qu'ici il n'y en avait pas besoin.

La procession ralentit et la plupart prit place dans des fauteuils. Le roi lui-même s'était assis, sa canne dans les mains et parlait avec une belle dame.

Le marquis alla chercher ses deux filles manquantes.

\- C'est le moment où jamais.

Et ils s'avancèrent. Entre temps, Louis-Joseph s'était placé au côté du roi.

Blanche fit encore une révérence, mais cette fois en se relevant son regard croisa celui du roi. Elle qui aimait lire les expressions des individus, cette fois, elle ne put rien lire sinon de l'impassibilité.

\- Votre Majesté, voici le Marquis de Valmant, son épouse et leurs trois filles, dit Louis-Joseph, et l'aînée, Blanche, est ma fiancée.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Cour, annonça le roi avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Sa voix, portante et posée, était de celles qui donnent les ordres.

\- Sire, nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour votre invitation si généreuse, nous prions pour que votre divin pouvoir ne cesse de grandir.

Blanche trouva les paroles de son père pompeuses et poussées, s'il avait le choix, il ne serait pas venu s'installer à Versailles, mais elle savait que c'était une formule d'usage. Elle se sentit désespérée pour son père. Peut-être le Roi le savait aussi car il s'adressa ainsi à eux :

\- J'attends de vous et de votre famille une grand dévotion à la Couronne de France. Et cela se traduira par de humbles actions et non par des vains discours hypocrites tout à votre gloire. Car vous êtes ici pour servir la France et non votre propre intérêt, vous serez alors récompensés si vous en serez méritants et vous aurez toute ma confiance.

Blanche acquiesça.

La guerre avait enfin démarrée pour les Valmant. Et les batailles seraient très certainement nombreuses.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ombres nocturnes

Voilà un petit chapitre écrit assez rapidement alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas écrire et de ne pas dessiner pendant mes révisions de Français (mais plus je stresse à cause du boulot, moins je travaille).

Bref.

Sinon ayez pitié de moi XD Je ne serais pas contre quelques petites reviews... mais je compte sur vous parce que je sais que vous êtes là, lecteur. [voix de Sauron] : I see youuuu !

* * *

Blanche arriva à vingt-et-une heure devant la porte imposante des appartements de la princesse Palatine. Une fois que les gardes lui eût ouvert, la jeune femme s'introduisit d'un pas incertain. Son hôte, assise dans un fauteuil se leva vivement en l'apercevant.

\- Blanche ! Je suis contente de vous voir, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Venez, allons dans mon boudoir.

Elles entrèrent dans une petite pièce à la décoration plus simple, des bougies avaient été disposées aléatoirement dans la pièce projetant joyeusement des ombres dansantes sur les murs. Un feu crépitait doucement, créant ainsi une ambiance chaleureuse.

La Palatine s'assit sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre et invita Blanche à faire de même.

\- A la Cour, les gens ont tendance à dire que je me replie trop sur moi-même, lâcha la princesse, ils n'ont pas tort, c'est seulement ici, dans la campagne et en Allemagne que je me sens en sûreté.

\- C'est éprouvant en effet de partir de chez soi. Mais de se retrouver seule... je n'ose imaginer comment vous surmontez les difficultés. Et encore, moi je n'ai été confrontée à rien.

La princesse haussa les épaules.

\- Je fais preuve d'indifférence, c'est tout. Puis certains ont plus de problèmes que moi, à commencer par mon mari. C'est tout un personnage. Et vous, avez-vous un homme dans votre vie ? demanda la princesse.

\- Je suis fiancée au Marquis d'Aulmes.

\- Au moins on ne vous fatiguera plus à trouver un gentilhomme.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai jamais été pressée de trouver un mari, Louis-Joseph et moi sommes fiancés depuis qu'il a douze ans et moi dix.

\- Je vois... un mariage arrangé.

Blanche voulut répliquer mais elle était interloquée et la Palatine continua:

\- Si on s'allie avec notre mari, il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal. Mes débuts avec Philippe ont été des plus durs mais aujourd'hui je ne m'oppose plus à son attitude, je me contente de rester dans mon rôle de femme. Mais il m'arrive tout de même de lui tenir tête.

Blanche retrouva la parole :

\- Ce n'est en rien un mariage... arrangé !

\- Mais avez-vous eu votre mot à dire dans cette affaire ? répondit la princesse.

-Madame, cette union était naturelle aux yeux de tous.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Liselotte.

Puis, réfléchissant, elle reprie :

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore mariée ? A dix-sept ans la plupart d'entre nous est déjà mariée. Et votre mariage est annoncé depuis longtemps.

\- Je souhaite être prête, Louis-Joseph s'est montré compréhensif. Et puis notre venue à Versailles retarde encore plus les choses.

\- L'aimez-vous ?

\- Oui, Mada... Liselotte, je tiens beaucoup à lui, dit Blanche un peu trop vivement.

Liselotte ne répondit rien car elle savait que Blanche se voilait la face. Mais elle ne devait pas ajouter son grain de sel dans cette histoire, de toute façon, il en était de même pour beaucoup de femmes.

\- Je vous souhaite de tout cœur un heureux mariage, dit-elle finalement de façon très sincère. Je vois que c'est très important pour vous. En revanche, pour d'autres, ça l'est moins.

Blanche resta pensive, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

\- Et Madame de Fombelle que nous avons rencontré ce matin, qui est-elle ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- Elle vous a effrayée ?

Blanche lança cette fois un regard honteux à la Palatine.

\- Disons qu'elle ne m'a pas semblé rassurante.

La princesse se mit à rire franchement.

\- Moi aussi je n'aime pas être en sa présence.

\- Ah... je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Mais elle n'est pas méchante, c'est seulement qu'elle défend son territoire.

\- Elle était plus que sur la défensive, elle m'a attaquée.

La Princesse fit une moue amusée.

\- Elle craint chaque femme.

\- Et quelle raison s'y cache derrière ?

\- Oh ! Je ne veux pas colporter les secrets de la Cour comme toutes ces braves femmes...

\- Je comprends...

\- ...mais pour vous je veux bien faire une exception ! continua Liselotte avec une lueur de complicité dans son regard.

Blanche, prise d'intérêt, se redressa dans son fauteuil.

\- Disons qu'elle aimerait être bien placée à la Cour, et cela ne peut s'effectuer que par la considération que le Roi a pour elle, commença la blonde.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Et être dans les faveurs du Roi signifie se retrouver dans son lit.

Blanche fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas là justement une honte de s'adonner à l'adultère ?

La princesse se dit alors ô combien la jeune femme avait tout à apprendre.

\- Ici tout ne fonctionne pas pareil, les valeurs que l'on vous a inculquées n'ont plus leur place. Les relations extraconjugales sont plus fréquentes que celle des couples mariés.

\- Mais les autres ne s'en doutent pas quand une femme... n'est pas fidèle ?

\- Tous le monde le sait, c'est un fait des plus communs. Et la favorite a une place à la Cour presque équivalente à celle de la Reine, si ce n'est plus. En public comme en privé.

\- Ca alors... je ne savais pas. Je doutais bien de la fidélité de tout le monde, mais que cela soit aussi normal..., dit Blanche un peu surprise, Et pour en revenir à Éléonore de Fombelle, a-t-elle réussi à entrer dans les faveurs du Roi ?

\- Non, mais Dieu sait si elle se donne du mal ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle passe ses nuits à mettre en place des plans pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le Roi a quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ça ? Je ne veux pas être ignorante.

\- La Marquise de Maintenon. Une femme pieuse et droite.

-Comment peut-on être pieuse et avoir des relations extraconjugales ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas moi-même. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu de vraies relations pour le moment. Enfin cela ne saurait tarder, connaissant Louis, c'est soit tout ou rien.

\- Louis n'aime pas sa femme ?

Encore une fois Liselotte se mit à rire, mais cette fois de façon ironique.

\- Seulement quand elle lui donne de beaux enfants, et faut-il encore qu'ils soient les siens.

\- Ah je vois, personne ne respecte son mariage.

\- Le mariage ici est une façade ou même un moyen de monter socialement. Moi-même, même si je m'efforce de le respecter, je n'aime pas mon mari comme je le devrais, en revanche, j'ai de l'amitié pour lui. (et à l'intention de Blanche elle dit :) Le plus important, je crois c'est qu'il faut être honnête avec soi. On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi de nos sentiments, ni encore moins les contrôler par la raison. Personne ne se doit de se forcer à aimer ou au contraire à ne pas aimer.

Blanche se sentit touchée par ces derniers propos. Mais elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se répéter intérieurement qu'elle aimait Louis-Joseph comme il se devait.

* * *

Jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, les deux femmes parlèrent avec entrain et joie. Les discussions sérieuses avaient laissé place à des sujets plus amusants et moins sérieux.

Vers onze heures, Blanche prit congé de son hôte. Sur le chemin du retour, les couloirs et les salons étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, quelques rires fusaient des embrasures éclairées de portes. Des domestiques s'affairaient méthodiquement à préparer les pièces pour le lendemain tandis que des courtisans allaient se coucher, comme elle.

Blanche se retrouva dans un couloir étroit. Des gloussements étouffés se firent entendre tandis qu'elle avançait avec hésitation. Deux ombres s'étirèrent sur le mur puis disparurent.

Elle s'arrêta, devait-elle rebrousser chemin pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante au risque de se perdre ?

Elle était déjà en retard et ne voulait pas se faire sermonner par sa mère. Décidée, elle avança, toujours avec lenteur car elle avait du mal à se repérer.

Soudainement, la silhouette d'une femme aux seins dénudés se détacha de l'ombre. Un homme ventru était dans son dos, l'enserrant par la taille et en embrassant son cou dégagé.

Il était trop tard car ils s'arrêtèrent subitement. Ils l'avaient vue. Blanche se sentit dévisagée par ces deux inconnus aux mœurs si libertines, car cela n'était certainement pas un rendez-vous conjugal.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, le feu aux joues, et s'empressa de passer, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Un peu plus loin, les gémissements reprirent de plus bel. Elle n'avait pas semblé les déranger tant que ça. Peut-être était-ce le genre d'intrusion qui était anodin et habituel.

Décidément, elle avait tout à apprendre. Et elle apprendrait, que cela soit bien ou mal.

* * *

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, le salon était vide, tous étaient allés se coucher. Elle marcha à pas de loup vers sa chambre quand une voix gronda derrière elle.

\- Blanche ! C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ?

C'était Louis-Joseph.

\- Louis, ne …

\- Ne vous défendez pas, la coupa-t-il, cela fait moins de vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes ici et déjà vous trouvez le moyen de vous attarder seule dans un lieu que vous ne connaissez pas !

\- J'étais avec la princesse Palatine, je vous avais prévenu.

\- Vos parents se faisaient un sang d'encre, ils m'ont prévenu et je vous attendais.

\- Si vous étiez réellement inquiet, vous seriez venus me chercher, rétorqua-elle.

\- Pour passer pour un idiot ? Pas le moindre du monde.

\- Alors vous saviez que le danger, dit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot, n'était pas si grand que ça, sinon vous vous seriez hâté de me trouver.

L'expression de Louis-Joseph se radoucit et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fiancée. Blanche réprima un frisson en pensant à la façon dont l'homme tenait la femme tout à l'heure. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien avec son Louis.

\- Je sais que la Palatine est une femme de confiance, je n'en doute pas, mais si on vous surprend seule la nuit, cela pourrait nuire à votre réputation.

\- Vous me parlez de réputation alors que tous les courtisans se compromettent ouvertement dans le vice ?! Qu'auraient-ils à faire de moi ? Je ne suis pas digne d'intérêt à leurs yeux ! Alors que je traverse quelques couloirs est la chose la plus futile qu'il soit.

Louis-Joseph semblait surpris par l'animation de Blanche.

\- Mais justement, vous êtes pure et délicate, ils se feraient un malin plaisir à vous pervertir, à vous briser en deux.

Blanche ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec froideur à son futur mari.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut-elle ironiquement, fatiguée qu'on lui fasse la morale.

Et déposant un baiser sans tendresse sur les lèvres d'un Louis-Joseph interdit, elle se retira.


End file.
